


Wordless

by master_obi_wan_kenboneme



Series: Oneshots and Short Stories [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_obi_wan_kenboneme/pseuds/master_obi_wan_kenboneme
Summary: Ben notices a young man in the park.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Oneshots and Short Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818901
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Wordless

**Author's Note:**

> this is a test run to see if my Pride & Prejudice AU will get good feedback/response.

Benjamin’s first thought when he looked up from his book saw him was quite simple, to put it bluntly.

He’s beautiful.

His hat sat crookedly atop his messy curls, nearly falling off every time he darted forward in attempts to try and catch the teasing young girl around her waist. She couldn’t be more than 13, no doubt preparing for her first proper public outings. He couldn’t be more than six and twenty, likely engaged or soon to be. The material his clothes were made of, and their quality spoke to him of wealth and high class, but his behavior certainly did not. What self-respecting gentleman-to-be chased his little sister around a park in the middle of the day rather than making calls to possible wives? 

Ben’s thoughts were silenced when his gaze drifted from the man’s face to where his shirt was tucked into his pants. Oh. Oh.

A sliver of skin managed to slip into view when he wrapped his arms around the girl, laughing and grinning with her. A pink blush warmed the redhead’s face and he had to avert his eyes to something else. Perhaps that the tall man’s hat was now in his hands, was being carried in his right hand as he stalked up the path. Ben lifted his eyes and found himself staring into another set of them. His. 

‘I desire your acquaintance,’ he implied. Ben smiled softly and placed his book on his knee.

‘You may speak to me,’ Ben replied (he hoped).

The tall man sent the young girl back across the park, no doubt to her governess, and hurried over to Ben. The redhead met him a step away from the bench he was resting on. They both bowed slightly.

“I do so hope that my response was alright. It has been quite some time since I flirted using my books. I am Benjamin Kenobi.”

The other man laughed: hearty and boisterous. 

“I am Anakin Skywalker. You have nothing to worry about, the language does not evolve so rapidly that one cannot understand its slight changes.”

Ben smiled as Anakin guided them to a secluded area of the park surrounded by fountains and ancient trees.

They spoke of many things. Anakin’s younger sister Ahsoka, Ben’s employment at his late father’s smithing shop, books, the government, the recent wars, their favorite time of day.  
The sun began to set and both men were reluctant to leave each others’ company. Their conversation came to a halt as their stroll did.

“Forgive me if I am too forward, Ben, but I would like to see you again,” he said, eyeing the other people in the park. “Alone,” he continued. Ben’s blush deepened as he nodded slightly.

“I would like to see you again as well, Mr. Skywalker. I receive no visitors most days, except to place orders.”

“Then I shall see you tomorrow, Ben.” 

Anakin took Ben’s hand in his and pressed his lips to the back of it. 

“You may expect me around one-o-clock.” And he was gone. Ben stood frozen in place, his hand still lifted slightly. A smile crept onto his face, larger than he had smiled all day.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://tumblr.com/master-obi-wan-kenboneme)


End file.
